


Are you an angel, because I think i'm in heaven

by Strawmari



Series: Find Your Beach [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gambling, Mild Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Annie makes a suggestion on how they could flip their game and Rio/Beth take on singles night at the club.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Series: Find Your Beach [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579987
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Are you an angel, because I think i'm in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Long time, no see! I was suffering from creative block and the amount of times I rewrote Annie's pitch only to delete it was.. crazy!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos on part 4 & to s_t_c_s, Lex007, Krishawndalyn+Clark, floweringrebel, Julia & HereliesBethBoland on tumblr for the comments I loved reading them! 
> 
> I don't own any characters/show and any similarities to other ffs are coincidental.
> 
> I hope this don't disappoint! & I hope you enjoy! :)

"Can you two look anymore uncomfortable? Here, have some bills" Annie said, passing over a stack of money to Ruby and Beth. She already ordered a slice of pepperoni pizza despite Ruby saying the food was going to kill her one day.

_"I was fine after the egg rolls, don't you get hungry?"._

_Ruby's eyes scanned over the room, "No, not here"._

_Annie shrugged, taking a large bite._

It almost became a tradition, going to Xclusive. They would load into the van and head on out, Rio would tag along, only because he had expertise with striking up laundering deals. Who knew how long he successfully held one with Fine and Frugal before they robbed the joint.

No matter how many times they went, it never got easier for Ruby. She didn't know if it was the music, the grinding or possibly the newest reveal of sequined nipple tassels. Worse of all, they wanted Stan to apply for the night bouncer position, that would give them an inside man if things started to go south. 

_"No, absolutely not. I want him out, we're not like Bonnie and Clyde over here" she said, pointing to Beth and Rio._

_Annie sighed, "it's either that or one of us starts stripping…and it's not going to be me"._

_Rio nudged Beth with his elbow, his eyebrows raised suggestively. She flushed, swatting at his arm. The lap dance was their secret, a terrible attempt at seduction. They had been so caught up in the moment that they used the same excuse when they called in. Annie instantly knew that they were together, but Beth prayed neither of them would know why._

_"What is going on with you two?" Ruby asked, a crease forming between her brows. They had been flirting all day and it had been blatantly obvious. From the way Rio would put his hand on her side as she worked the machine, to the way Beth specifically asked him to help her get cards from storage, that was Annie's job._

_"Nothin, I'm in. How bout you, mama?"._

_The pet names, that was another thing the girls didn't understand. They got called by their names, sometimes collectively he'd call them 'ladies', Beth got everything from darlin to ma._

_"I think it's our best option, Ruby"._

Cherry pie was on blast for the second time in twenty minutes. Annie was determined to fix their playlist if they were able to broker a deal with the owner. It was one thing to play it once, but two times was criminal. It was almost ten, when they called ahead they were told the owner would be in at nine. Ruby was sure they had been lied to.

"It's getting hot in here, give it up for Santana".

Beth tossed her head back. They had gotten lucky choosing the days she wasn't performing. She didn't have anything against her, Santana was great at what she did, it was just the hyper focus on Rio that bothered her. One, two seconds, that's what it took before she dropped into the splits in front of their table.

Beth couldn't do that and there was no way in hell she was trying. 

"Ouch, damn" Annie yelled, trying to make her voice heard over the music.

The song was I'm a slave for you by Britney Spears and yes, Annie was jamming out once again, at least this time they wouldn't cut in with an introduction.

Santana tugged on the side of her thong, revealing parts of her that Ruby never wished to see. Beth downed the remainder of her bourbon, while the idea to wash money through the strip club sounded great in theory, it was slowly turning her into a full fledged alcoholic. 

She stepped off the stage, shaking her ass to the beat, letting a few men and Annie tuck bills into her very revealing clothes. Rio usually was one for playing games, he loved to get Beth riled up, but this time he decided to give her a break and reached for her hand instead. 

It didn't go unnoticed by the girls, in fact Ruby was more shocked at that then the fully naked woman off to her left. Annie held back a laugh by biting down on her straw.

Beth's eyes glanced down at their hands, his fingers between hers and tried to fight the smile that tugged on her lips. They weren't a normal couple and never would be, but it was as close as they had ever been.

Santana seemed to clock it and made her way to the back of Beth's chair, lowering herself towards the floor, her hands running down Beth's arms. They decided that was enough fun for the night and paid off their tab.

"I think that dancer wants a threesome" Annie said, taking her jacket off.

Beth's head whipped around, was that what the touches meant?

-

Waiting it out for the owner wasn't going to work, so they searched the events page on the website and found out a singles night was in the works for the following weekend.

But that was five days away and they still had cash to wash. 

Ruby took some to use during Sara's brownie troop field trip, Annie bought a selection of Keurig machines now that they were able to return items to Costco and Beth, she knew how much the women at the laundromat loved her exchanging cash for coins, so she decided to try it again.

-

"I'm not pretending to be single" Ruby quickly took her name out of the drawing, she didn't even want to step foot in that place again.

Annie turned to where Beth was sitting, "And I'm taking a break from dating...so, unless someone has a reason you shouldn't".

Rio shrugged, tucking his hands into his hoodie. It shouldn't have surprised Beth, if she wasn't willing to label what they were, why should he. Ruby found it amusing that Rio automatically assumed the question was to him. She didn't understand why they couldn't have a conversation, hell, they didn't even have to confess to anything. "Or maybe he wants to do it, the strippers were all over him".

Beth thought it over, lightly biting at her lip. "Maybe we both could go, divide and conquer".

A smirk crept on his face, his eyes roamed over her body. "See where the night takes us, huh?".

The girls didn't need help understanding the loaded comments they were throwing at each other. While Ruby decided to wave them off, Annie gave a quick "gross, find someone else's sister", although they both knew she didn't mean it entirely. 

Singles night came with a couple forms. There were two categories they could choose from, one night stands or a relationship. Beth knew it didn't matter what they selected, because at the end of the night they were probably leaving together.

"Turn ons?" Annie asked, looking up to see Beth wasn't paying attention, instead her eyes were glued to the backroom. Rio had his sleeves rolled up, rubber gloves on as he rotated cash in the kiddie pool. "So, tattooed crime bosses".

"What?" Beth shook her head, "I'm looking for someone confident, someone who knows what I want without having to tell him and he has to love kids, that's obvious.''

Annie typed the answer into the form and paused, it finally clicked. "Oh my god, you do want gang friend".

 _Maybe._ "Don't be silly, next question".

-

While Beth and Rio were prepping for singles night at the club, Ruby needed to see if Stan was even interested in becoming a bouncer. 

Ruby paced around the kitchen, watching as Stan added more and more cyan into the chili. She needed to see if he wanted to join crime and if so, how he would feel about applying at the strip club.

"Babe, we might've found you a job today".

"One second, try this". He brought the spoon up to her mouth, his hand cradling underneath so none would fall onto the ground.

"That's good".

When she had his full, undivided attention, she just came right out with it. It was easier now, talking to him about what they did for a living, nothing could compare to telling him about Mary Pat murdering Boomer (at least they believed she had at the time). At first he was bothered that she believed his only path was through crime, but then he thought it over. He needed to help provide for his family and a job was a job, so he agreed to apply.

-

Beth decided on a flowy red dress and black heels, while Rio stuck with what worked for him, his black button up. She knew he did it on purpose, because all she could think about was him in between her thighs as she gripped the pool table.

"You good?" He asked. Beth hummed, fastening her seatbelt, it was going to be a long night.

-

They pulled up to the club and tried to formulate a plan before stepping inside. It was simple, they just needed to find each other when they wanted to leave. Once someone was cheated on, it kind of stayed in the back of their mind, and it didn't help that Rio hugging the woman in the parking lot played on repeat.

"What if you find someone, you know, that you want to take back to your place?" She asked, eyes looking everywhere but on him. It was only an important question because they came together in his car.

The smirk reappeared on his face, "Oh, you'll know first, mama".

Beth nodded, she didn't know what that meant, but she appreciated that he wouldn't leave her there to wonder where he vanished too.

The yellow and blue lights were once again dancing across the parking lot, the line was a little smaller considering it was closed for applicants only. Rio opened the door for her to enter first and she picked up their nametags. 

"Names Beth, huh?" Rio joked, running his finger over the sticker.

"I didn't want anyone else attempting -".

"Elizabeth" he finished her sentence. Beth swallowed, it wasn't normal for something as trivial as someone saying her name to make her heart race.

-

Drinks were flowing, people were chatting and a few men were staking claim to a close spot near the poles. Rio found the lone blackjack table, the owner had rented it out from a local casino. From the looks of awe and congratulatory pats on the back, Rio seemed to be killing it.

Beth was sitting at the bar, bourbon on the rocks in hand. This wasn't her scene, but they had to make an appearance if they wanted to find the owner. 

The pickup lines somehow got worse as the night went on. It started with "are you an angel, because I think I'm in heaven", then a man with a goatee and yellow sweater vest attempted "you probably get this a lot, but I'd like to lick your body".

She excused herself to find Rio, it didn't take too much time considering he was still gambling. Even though he wasn't mingling with the women, that didn't mean that a few weren't eagerly standing by for him to finish. Beth considered stepping aside and seeing if one of them were better suited for Rio, but her gut was telling her that they were specifically made to torture each other.

Beth walked over to Rio and debated her next move, he had to have known she was there, he always had a six sense when she was involved. Beth turned slightly, just enough to press her breasts against his arm. "Cashin out".

Rio went to the back to exchange his chips for cash. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and passed her the money, "washed".

"You didn't".

No wonder he was so focused on the game, he was counting cards. She didn't even know he brought funny money with them, but it was genius. The owner wasn't there, despite being advertised and the manager appeared to be a rule follower (as Rio described him). Beth reminded him that she too had been that way, he shook his head, "Nah, you've always been somethin".

-

Rio had her text Ruby there was a new deal, but they would keep Stan in play until they could feel out the owner. "We're gonna use casinos instead".

"I don't think you know this, but we don't know how to count cards..this isn't the hangover".

He rolled his eyes at the reference, saying it actually took skill not to get caught. "I'll teach you".

She watched out the window as the once familiar neighborhood turned into something she didn't recognize. "Where are we going?".

"You always sayin we go to yours or the store, thought we could try mine".

"Ok, but I didn't bring my pajamas".

He let out an airy chuckle, "yeah, that's kind of the point".

Beth squeezed her thighs together as he started tapping his fingers against the wheel. She had known they were inevitably leaving together, but going back to his place without the kids sent a thrill up her spine.

-

"Oh my bad, can I get you somethin to eat?".

Ah, he had jokes. Beth had been so nervous inviting him back to her place, even though he had been there hundreds of times before. He made her giddy, unsure of herself, but at the same time he encouraged her to go after what she wanted and at that moment it was Rio. She didn’t want to quit crime, she didn’t want to quit him, but she refused to give up her kids.

"A sandwich?".

"Yea, still ain't much of a sandwich guy". Beth smiled, when did they get so comfortable around each other?

-

Beth pulled her dress up over her head, letting it fall beside the bed. When she felt Rio’s eyes on her, she held her panties in the air, giving a playful spin around her finger. His eyes darkened, tongue darting out over his lips.

Rio brought his hands up to the top button of his shirt and Beth shook her head, “slowly”.

The lapdance was fresh in her mind, it wasn't a success by any means (it was her first attempt after all), but Rio said he liked it and that's what mattered. He kept asking when she'd bring the pink teddy out again, _soon_ was always her answer. Beth practiced her body rolls and steps every other day, she had to take a break to prevent cramping, she didn’t understand how the women did it for hours on end.

“Slowly?” Rio repeated, undoing the button nearest to his collar. 

It was Beth’s turn to drink him in, her eyes occasionally glancing down at his hands. 

Annie once suggested they go to Vegas and see the chippendales, but in Beth's opinion, it wouldn't compare to Rio playing along with her fantasies. When he got to the second button, she trailed a finger down her breast, brushing over her nipple.

Then went the third button and she slid a hand between her legs, lips parting as she teased her clit.

Rio wasn't patient, though he liked to pretend he was. So it shouldn't have surprised her when he hastily pulled the shirt apart, sending the remaining buttons flying across the room. He all but dove onto the bed, pulling her into a kiss.

She was the first to back away, running her tongue over her lips. "I liked that shirt".

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled, "gotta buy more then, huh?".

Beth rushed forward, taking his bottom lip between her teeth, igniting a growl from the back of his throat. He was her drug of choice and there were no support groups that could save her now.

Rio moved to the foot of the bed and spread her legs, settling between them.

-

Turner stared at his most wanted board, that's what he called it, trying to connect the dots from Fine and Frugal to Paper Porcupine. He left Beth with the false assurance that she was safe, that's the way he wanted it. If she knew that she was being followed, she'd take extra precautions as she had in the past, however she'd make mistakes if she believed he was in the wind.

Turner never went back to Baltimore and he was very much aware that Rio was involved once again with Beth, he just hoped that Rio was doing it for both their benefits.

"Janet, where are we at with Rio and that deal?".

"He turned it down, sir. I believe he said you weren't getting anything from him, but I can pull the call".

Turner yanked a picture from the board, it was of the girls unloading boxes in front of the shop. "No need, I know exactly where to find him".

-

Rio briefly taught the girls how to count cards, obviously they wouldn't become experts overnight, he only learned it out of boredom when he didn't have Marcus.

"I say we start small, maybe a local casino, what do you guys think?" Beth asked. She and Rio had discussed it at great length the night before, the last thing they wanted to do was get arrested.

Annie shuffled the cards, "Vegas, baby".

The bell on the door rang and they were greeted with the last face they wanted to see, Agent Turner. "Hello, Miss Boland".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it & thanks again for reading!
> 
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts ❤❤


End file.
